Fuel to the Flames
by doubbletakke
Summary: One-shot. Blaine is boxing in the weight room after the argument with Sam in Glee club, and Kurt tries to calm him down. I basically just love me some angry Blaine smut.


"…Blaine?" Kurt called out softly as he opened the door to the weight room, slipping in nervously.

It was after school, and Glee club had ended over half an hour ago. Sam and Blaine had gotten into an argument in the middle of rehearsals, which almost turned into a fight, and then Blaine had stormed out. Kurt suspected this would be where Blaine went, so he didn't follow after him because he figured he'd give Blaine time to work off some steam.

Now it was an hour later, and Kurt had been surprised when he could hear the pounding of fists against the punching bag as he walked down the hall in the gym towards the weight room.

His eyes locked on Blaine as he shut the door quietly behind him. The room was empty except for the two of them.

Kurt sucked in a breath as he looked over his boyfriend's appearance. Sweatpants and a white tank that was so drenched in sweat it was almost see-through, he could make out the muscles of Blaine's torso from how it was clinging to his skin. His face glistened with sweat as well, and his dark curls were becoming free of its gel. His hands were wrapped in tape and black boxing gloves.

Blaine was giving the red punching bag a pounding, and was so immersed in what he was doing that he didn't hear Kurt come in at all. The way he moved back and forth on his feet, ducking and weaving side and side as he threw hard blows at the bag as though he were in a real boxing match, was insanely attractive, but also frightening because Kurt hadn't realized that what happened with Sam had really affected Blaine so much.

It wasn't just Sam though, was it? It was a lot of things. Finn. His father. School. Maybe even his transfer. Kurt knows how badly Blaine misses Dalton, but Blaine swears to Kurt every time he mentions it that McKinley is where he wants to be if that's where Kurt wants to be.

"Blaine?" Kurt called again, stepping closer.

The malice in Blaine's eyes as he raised them to look at Kurt made him flinch, but they softened a bit immediately once Blaine realized it was him. "Kurt?" Blaine dropped his arms and swayed back a step from the punching bag. Kurt noticed him tense up in surprise. He obviously was thrown off by Kurt's arrival.

"Wha-what are you doing here? Is Glee club over?" Blaine asked through panted breaths, wiping some of the sweat off his forehead with his arm.

"It ended half an hour ago…I…I had been waiting for you because I knew you would be here and I thought I'd give you some time alone, but when you took so long I thought I'd come find you…" Kurt explained, taking another tentative step towards Blaine. Although his expression had softened a bit, Kurt could still see the anger in Blaine's smoldering gaze and in the way his fists were clenched so tight the veins in his arms were protruding.

Blaine's eyebrows knitted in confusion. He hadn't realized he had been in here that long, and, shit, he wasn't even close to being finished with his workout. The adrenaline from his argument with Sam was still coursing through his veins, and thinking about all the other things that had been bothering him so much lately had only made it increase over time.

"You go ahead and go home, Kurt. I'm going to stay here a while longer," he said, turning back to the bag and throwing another punch at it.

"Wouldn't you rather talk about it than…do this?" Kurt asked, his face worry-ridden as he watched Blaine's jabs.

Gritting his teeth, Blaine looked at Kurt, trying to tone down his glare but not succeeding very well. He just was not in the mood right now to be able to talk to his boyfriend in his normal calm and gentle manner, and if Kurt didn't leave now he may not be able to hold back from snapping at him.

"Just leave, Kurt. Please."

Kurt couldn't help but feel hurt at the harshness in Blaine's tone, and how we went right back to his boxing routine without another glance at him. He stood there silently, but there was no way he was just leaving. The only reason Blaine was doing this was because deep down he was hurting, and it was at times like these that they needed each other more than ever.

Summoning up some bravery, Kurt walked slowly closer to Blaine, who was once again immersed in his workout. He moved behind him, watching how the muscles in Blaine's shoulder blades rolled and flexed as he punched. Carefully, Kurt reached out his hands and touched Blaine's hips.

Alarmed by the contact, Blaine spun around. "Kurt! Damn it, I could have hit you!"

"Shhh," Kurt murmured as he moved in closer to Blaine, taking his wrists into his hands and placing a soft kiss on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine shut his eyes and immediately felt heat coil in his abdomen as Kurt pressed his body very lightly up against Blaine's. His chest rose and fell with his panting breath as Kurt continued to press small kisses to his jaw and then his neck. "Kurt…now is really not a good time…" his voice came out sounding like a hoarse whisper.

There was a frown on Kurt's face as he pulled back a little and looked into Blaine's eyes. "There's a vicious fire in you right now, Blaine, and taking it out on a punching bag is only adding fuel to the flames. I don't like seeing you like this. I can tell you're hurting," he murmured as he began to remove the gloves from Blaine's hands, dropping the first one to the floor once he had it off and then moving to the second one.

Blaine had the urge to argue, but he knew Kurt was right. He bit back his words and looked down at Kurt's hands as they slid the second glove off and let that one fall to the floor as well.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed his forehead. Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's waist and clenched the fabric of his shirt. He was a little surprised Kurt didn't immediately complain about him messing up his clothes by doing so.

"Talk to me," Kurt pleaded, lifting Blaine's head to look him in the eye.

Blaine wanted to, he did, but as soon as the thoughts of all these people giving him a hard time and belittling him entered his head, the fire in his heart flared and all he wanted to do was shout profanities and go back to punching the hell out of the workout bag, pretending it had Sam and Finn's face taped to it.

"I just…can't…" he said roughly, closing his eyes so it wouldn't seem like he was glaring at Kurt. "That won't calm me down."

There was a few seconds of silence before Blaine felt Kurt's hands move to press against his chest. "Then what will?" he murmured suggestively in Blaine's ear.

The words went straight to Blaine's cock, and he instantly realized what it was he needed right now, and wondered why the hell he didn't think of it before.

Within seconds, Kurt was pressed up against the wall and whimpering as Blaine held his wrists against the wall above his head, rutting their hips together and sucking a hickey onto the side of Kurt's gorgeous neck.

"B-Blaine…someone might see us…" Kurt panted.

"I'll make this quick then," Blaine growled, releasing Kurt's wrists and unbuttoning his impossibly tight skinny jeans, pulling them down to Kurt's knees. _Of course _Kurt wasn't wearing underwear, and lust filled his hazel eyes as he looked down at his boyfriend's pretty cock hungrily.

Kurt's eyes were wide as he watched Blaine get down on his knees and not hesitate to take his entire cock into his mouth. The moan that escaped his lips as he threw his head back was much louder than it should have been, but right now he really didn't care if anyone heard him. His fingers buried themselves in his boyfriend's hair, hands gripping Blaine's head.

He always knew Blaine was very talented with his mouth when it came to kissing, but it wasn't up until a few weeks ago that he got to experience the full extent of that talent. Blaine's tongue swirled around Kurt's shaft as his head bobbed up and down, then hollowed his cheeks as he sucked which made Kurt cry out again. If it weren't for Blaine holding his hips against the wall, Kurt would have sunk to the floor once his knees gave out.

Hazel eyes looked up to meet Kurt's blue ones as Blaine wet lips sank down all the way to Kurt's pelvis, and Kurt was shocked he didn't orgasm right then. "Fuck!" Kurt shouted, and Blaine's eyes turned dark with lust because he _loved_ when he was able to make Kurt cuss. He began to suck harder and faster, and was getting exactly the response he wanted.

"Blaine, _fuck, _I'm gonna…I'm so…close," Kurt panted. Blaine didn't ease up at all, and Kurt couldn't stop moaning at how Blaine's mouth and tongue were working wonders on his cock. Finally, he shouted Blaine's name as he came hard down his throat, and Blaine swallowed eagerly, nearly coming himself because hearing Kurt shout his name like that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

Once he was finished, Blaine's mouth pulled off and he pulled Kurt's pants back up as he stood, kissing Kurt hard on the mouth. "That was exactly what I fucking needed," he groaned into Kurt's mouth, who groaned back because he could taste his come on Blaine's lips.

Kurt felt Blaine's hard-on against his hips and smiled. "Come on, let's go back to my place. My dad and Carol should still be at work. We'll have the house to ourselves," he said, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Blaine kissed him again, sucking Kurt's bottom lip before pulling away. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"


End file.
